Border Line
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: When you're walking the dangerous borderline between love and hate, sometimes even Izaya falls off. Shizaya Lime


**Border Line**

**I've watched Durarara lately and really like the 'trying to kill each other all the time' thing between Shizuo and Izaya (he's my favourite character). So this refused to leave me alone until I started typing it out.**

A vending machine was thrown Izaya's way and he dodged it before whipping out his switchblade to defend himself from Shizuo's next fierce assault. The blonde knucklehead came charging towards him with anger in his eyes and Izaya picked up a broken shard of glass which found itself impaled in Shizuo's torso. His attacker stumbled but still came running at Izaya, yelling his head off while Izaya himself kept calm.

"Get here flea!" Izaya shook his head with a smirk on his face, oh sure, tell the supposedly weak and scared being to come to its death. Yeah that would happen. Absentmindedly Izaya saw Mikado and his two friends watching from the sidelines. Oh how he loved humans. Another shout from Shizuo and he was reminded of the exception to that previous thought.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, got to run! Busy being with people I don't despise." He smirked again and ran into the shadows leaving a fuming ex-bartender behind. One thing that he would later say thrilled him at the twist in his game; came hurtling at him from an alley and he slumped into unconsciousness. A grinning figure picked the 23 year old up and was followed by a partner as the two of them carried him back to Shizuo who was still a bit angry but gladly took the unconscious male into his arms. He nodded to the two Otakus, Erika and Walker, in thanks before running off back to his apartment.

*/*\*

Izaya woke to find his arms restrained to the headboard of a bed with strips of ribbon and his legs spread so his ankles could be bound with the same materials to separate posts of a wooden bedframe. He had been relieved of his clothes which he saw strewn around the room and he growled, whoever had done this better not damage his jacket.

A door creaked open and Izaya was half surprised to see the blonde debt collector come in. The man was also naked but was sporting a rather large erection, his face was flushed and he was smirking at Izaya with his eyes half lidded. He gulped as Shizuo strode across the room towards him and settled between his thighs.

"What is this Shizu-chan?" As an informant, Izaya hated not knowing things and this was certainly something he hadn't seen coming. A part of him was gleeful for the twist in his game though, the old rules had been getting boring.

"You're not actually the dumbest thing on the planet Izaya-kun; you know what's happening here." Shizuo still hadn't stopped smirking and Izaya found himself getting excited mentally, Shizuo saw the slight change in Izaya's face and started for the same reaction physically.

He stroked Izaya's manhood and started circling his thumb over the tip as the member rose. He kept going with his hand as he crawled up the informant's body, nipping and sucking at spots he thought might be sensitive. Shizuo was rewarded with finding out that he was right but he guessed that even if they did this multiple more times, he'd never find all of the places on Izaya's body to drive him crazy. As he found his way to Izaya's neck he bit down softly and revelled in the quick intake of breath Izaya took as he started sucking and licking the place his teeth had marked.

He trailed back down to the raven's nipples and took one of them into his mouth while using his other hand to pinch the other and twist it between his fingers. Izaya let out his breath as a moan when Shizuo bit down on the bud in his mouth and started treating it the same way he had his neck just before. Shizuo squeezed his cock and the informant couldn't stop the gasps and moans that the blonde was bringing from him.

A bit more time playing with Izaya's body and Shizuo started speeding up his strokes to let the raven release. He squeezed and took his thumb away from the tip to start brushing against his balls. Moments later the smaller body shuddered and Shizuo's hand was coated in a white sticky substance. Pulling away, the debt collector looked down at a bright red face that was almost unbearably cute.

"Shizu-chan…" It hung in the air for a moment until the mentioned man swooped down to kiss Izaya deeply, their tongues intertwining and battling. Pulling away seconds later, both young men were panting for breath and looking pleased.

"Shizu-chan, please untie me?" He tried for a cute and innocent look but Shizuo shook his head fondly.

"So sorry Izaya but it's my turn now." Gesturing to his own hard member Shizuo started preparing the smaller man for step two.

*/*\*

An hour later, both men were completely satisfied and lay together on the bed. Shizuo had finally untied Izaya and he was enjoying the freedom of his limbs by hugging his lover.

"Shizu-chan, next time you want sex again, just ask."

Shizuo pouted before replying. "But this was way more fun." He crossed his arms childishly before Izaya took the pout of his face with another kiss. He pulled back and nuzzled the stronger man's neck.

"Next time I get to be on top ok?" Shizuo nodded tiredly in answer before the two found themselves drifting off to sleep next to each other. Tomorrow they'd go back to their usual routine of pretending to try and kill each other before coming back to each other and that they hadn't fallen over too the better side of hate and love.

**This really isn't like either of them but I find that OOC characters are more fun. This was really bad but please review?**


End file.
